videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Byleth
Byleth (ベレト or ベレス Byleth) is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Three House and appear as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Failnaught: **'Custom 1 - Shield Piercing Failnaught:' **'Custom 2 - Combustive Failnaught:' * Side Special - Areadbhar: **'Custom 1 - Advancing Areadbhar:' **'Custom 2 - Areadbhar Wave:' * Up Special - Sword of the Creator: **'Custom 1 - Grappling Sword:' **'Custom 2 - Sothis’ Flight:' * Down Special - Aymr: **'Custom 1 - Burying Aymr:' **'Custom 2 - Hellfire Aymr:' * Final Smash - Progenitor God Ruptured Heaven: Taunts * Up: Swings the Sword of the Creator to his right leg, and puts his left fist to his chest while looking into the sky. Female Byleth has an altered stance, with one foot in front of the other, and with the Sword of the Creator held behind her in a reversed grip. Based off of Byleth's victory pose with a sword equipped. * Side: Brandishes the Sword of the Creator forward and says either "Let the lesson begin!" or "Stay focused." The former quote is from Byleth's critical hit quote, while the latter is from when Byleth is selected on the battlefield. * Down: Swings the whip-sword around himself and says, "Try me." Idle Poses *Twirls the Sword of the Creator into a backhanded grip while striking a pose, before returning to his original position. If using a female costume, the Sword of the Creator is instead held in a standard grip with a more energetic pose. Based off the animation when Byleth is selected on the map before moving. Cheer W.I.P On-Screen Appearance * Warps onto the stage using warp magic, poses while holding a pointer, then pulls out his sword. Victory Poses Both *Plants the Sword of the Creator into the ground along with the other Hero's Relics already planted into the floor, says "Each battle, a chance to grow," then swings the left arm out while facing the background, lowering said arm to the side. Combines Byleth's win quote after a battle with the game over screen, where all four main Relics are planted on the ground. Male *Swings the Sword of the Creator outward, saying "Allow me to demonstrate!" He then raises his left hand towards his chest as he looks outward. Based off of Byleth's victory pose when wielding a sword, combined with one of his critical hit quotes. *With the Sword of the Creator in its whip form, Byleth swings it around the front of his body in a circular motion, saying "No hesitation!" After striking the ground, the sword reverts to its original form, with Byleth posing with it held in a standard grip. Uses the quote from his critical hit activation. Female *Swings the Sword of the Creator outward before holding the sword behind her in a reverse grip, saying "Allow me to demonstrate!" She then looks toward the screen as opposed to looking into the distance. *With the Sword of the Creator in its whip form, she swings the whip in front of herself twice (each time in a different direction) while saying "No hesitation," and then holds it up towards her face in a vertical manner. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Df_i71WW5R8 (Victory! Byleth) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Byleth has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him/her on any difficulty. Byleth W.I.P. Byleth (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: A Heroic Legacy Byleth's Classic Mode route is themed around the Fire Emblem fighters and stages from across the Smash series, fought in order of release year. All battles are stamina battles and the player always starts with 100 HP. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Fire Emblem games